Concession to Love
by mcgoni67
Summary: Patrick Jane has returned stateside from Venezuela, but now thanks to his stubbornness, he is residing in an FBI detention suite. When Lisbon's life is threatened and she is assaulted in Washington state, Jane must figure how to get there and fast. Please note that this story violence and sexual assault. Please take this into consideration if you choose to read.
1. Ch 1 Letters

Jane has returned stateside from Venezuela but his stubborn pride has landed him in an FBI detention suite. When Lisbon is attacked in Washington state, Jane must figure out how to help his best friend in the whole wide world.

"Mail call!"

A guard's voice rang down the FBI Detention Center hall, and Patrick Jane saw his personal guard go to see if there was anything for the detained consultant. Of course, if there was anything for him, it would have to be opened and checked for any unusual substances. He wasn't really expecting anything since nothing had shown up for the past 30 days.

Honestly, Patrick Jane tried to grasp onto the rare hope that maybe this time…. He waited in his chair impatiently, but knew his guard wouldn't be back for more than a few minutes.

He had never been this bored in his life. Granted, he was a man more prone to lying on a couch and taking a nap then one who initiated a hike, but this was getting ridiculous. He had been at the mercy of Dennis Abbott and the FBI for going on a month now, ever since he had returned stateside but refused to accept Abbott's work offer in exchange for a reduction/release of the charges against him. Lisbon had encouraged him to take the offer, but… Ah, Lisbon. His reflection of recent events was interrupted by thoughts of his beautiful, no gorgeous, Theresa. Jane stared blankly out the one window of his room. He missed her so much. For the rest of his life, he would remember their first hug after two years of being apart. She had smelled amazing--like vanilla and cinnamon and coffee-- and he had buried his nose in her dark brunette waves for a moment… Geeze. He really wished he could see her again, but word from his most frequent guard was that she had returned to her life in Washington 30 days ago.

Parrick's days of late consisted of stifling monotony. He was taken twice a day for a walk around the detention area for exercise, but other than that he remained in his singular room. His meals were even brought to him there. It wasn't solitary confinement by any means as he did have the window and attached private bathroom, but it was sparse. He also had access to an uncomfortable twin bed, a chair, side table and lamp, and an electric tea kettle. He kept asking for and devouring books, but other than that there was nothing to do. His life was a stalemate. Once a week, Abbot would visit briefly and ask him if he wanted to change his mind. A guard would also take any dirty clothes of his to be cleaned. Since he only had two suits, a few pairs of underwear, and his shoes, that was not a difficult task.

Having been in the detention suite for nearly a month made him wonder why Lisbon hadn't written to him before now. Was today the day that something would arrive? Surely, she had not completely signed him off. He'd upset her when he'd requested she be his partner again in Austin complaining that she had a respectable job she liked in Washington state. No way was she going to uproot her life again just because Jane had decided to come back. He might not have shown it overtly, but he had cringed and shriveled inside when she wouldn't even CONSIDER coming back to work with him.

A knock and his "cell" door opened. His guard had returned.

"Letter for you, Mr. Jane."

"Todd! You just made my day!" Jane exclaimed and stuck his hands out greedily. "Who is it from?"

"It doesn't say, but the return address is Washington state." Todd smiled having had quite a few conversations with Jane about Theresa Lisbon and her existence halfway across the country.

Jane grabbed the manila envelope and thanked the guard. It wasn't bulging at the seams, but it seemed there might be more than just one letter inside. It had to be from Theresa!

Inside Jane found a pair of woolen socks (handmade in Washington), a couple of magazines, and two letter-sized envelopes with his name and 'open first' on one and 'open second' on the other.

Todd shut and locked the door again and Jane settled into his chair eager to read Theresa's words.

Dear Jane,

I hope you are well, and the FBI is taking good care of you. I am fine here, and aside from a few DUI's and some school visits, there has been little to no crime in Cannon River.

So have you changed your mind and accepted Abbott's offer? I sure hope you have come to your senses. I was very happy to see you when you walked into that FBI interrogation room. I really wasn't sure if we would meet again. But, when you turned down Abbott's offer, I could not believe your pompous arrogance! You #%#@, #$, @#$, #@, and $%*.

(Lisbon had actually written out many choice and not so nice words at this point in her letter. Sometimes it was hard to believe her connection to Catholic school, but then that was his Lisbon. Tough as nails. He grinned and continued reading)

Jane, if you would just think sensibly and realize how little time five years is in the scheme of a lifetime. You can be free of Red John and the murder charges once and for all. You are the smartest person I know, but this is not the time to stand on principle. Please take the offer. If you do, I actually might consider moving to Texas and becoming your partner again. I will tell you why in the next letter.

Always,

Theresa

Jane read the letter again and then folded it back into the envelope for safe keeping. He smelled the paper she'd written it on, and he could get a very faint whiff of Theresa. He opened the second letter. It started much differently.

My dearest Patrick,

I am writing this letter to explain why I might actually consider uprooting my whole life once again, and this time to move to Texas. You see, I care for you. Deeply. I know that I am not the best at communicating, but it wasn't until I saw you again that I realized a significant piece of me had been missing for the last two years. I have carried on, but the thought of you and the image of your smiling face was never far from my mind. I missed your quirky, frustrating plans to solve a crime, your origami, your napping form on the couch, your snarky, sarcastic remarks, the way you would tease me, the way you pronounced my name, ... I missed YOU! I missed my partner and best friend. I know we often frustrated each other and sometimes even drove each other crazy, but we also supported each other and looked out for each other. I want to feel that camaraderie again...with you, Patrick. So, please accept Dennis Abbot's offer and then we can start making plans. We can work, and laugh, and solve crimes together again. I care so deeply for you Patrick and I absolutely hate the thought of you in a detention cell guarded by the FBI. There's no need for it. I will anxiously await news of your smart decision.

Yours Truly,

Theresa

Patrick Jane read and reread Lisbon's letter several times. He wanted to think that in between the lines and words she'd written, she had meant more than she had even alluded to. Could she possibly care for him as much as he did for her? Based on what she'd written, he allowed himself a glimmer of hope. He was beginning to realize that a future without his Theresa would be one he did not want to conjecture. Standing, he went to the door and rapped on it to get Todd's attention.

"Yes, Mr. Jane?"

"Todd, I need to talk to Dennis Abbott."

TBC


	2. Ch 2 Intruder

Please be forewarned that this chapter contains scenes and descriptions of violence against women. Please don't read if this is disturbing for you.

"Did you need anything else tonight, Chief Lisbon?"

Cannon River Chief of Police Theresa Lisbon shook her head. "No, Francie. I'm about ready to head home myself. Have a nice evening."

"You too, Theresa."

Lisbon watched the older, gray-haired woman who served as her part-time clerical assistant leave the office, and then she started to gather her own things. The day had been pretty standard, not a lot of action in the small 3000 person town of Cannon River. It was pretty calm. Her mind flashed back to some of the more exciting times at the CBI and she realized she sometimes missed a more chaotic environment. Most days, Cannon River was a breath of peaceful air, but every now and then she longed for the crazy...the uproarious...the frustrating antics of…

The image of one smiling blonde consultant flashed into her mind. Jane. Even after all their time apart and then him turning up 30 days ago at the FBI office in Austin, Texas, and immediately causing chaos, he still haunted her thoughts. She wondered if he'd received her letters. If so, then he was realizing that she had confessed caring about him and she wondered about his reaction. She knew he cared about her, but the question is how much? Did he care enough to concede to Dennis Abbott's terms? The truth was that Theresa could no longer deny her true feelings. She thought about their hug upon seeing each other again after two years. As far as hugs go, it was top of the scale--off the scale. He had pulled her in tightly snuffling her hair and neck and she wished it could have gone on forever. He was a tan, healthy, sun-bleached, lightly bearded, casually dressed, sockless, and smiley Jane, and she had been so overjoyed and relieved to see him.

Theresa sighed and flipped off the lights of the office. Who was she kidding? Jane would never concede to Abbott's terms. He was as stubborn as they came. She loved him, but the whole situation was beyond her now. It was up to Jane to figure it out. Theresa drove home and turned her favorite 80's station up loud to try to clear her mind. Elton John's Your Song was on and Theresa sang along to it, but somehow it made her mood even more pensive.

...If I was a sculptor, but then again no

Or a man who makes potions in a traveling show

I know it's not much but it's the best I can do

My gift is my song

And this one's for you...

Damn it, Jane! Why couldn't this song be their story? She had finally realized that she didn't need much...basically just Jane. She wanted him. More than she ever had. She wasn't used to being this honest with her feelings, but frankly she was tired of denying her feelings. Twelve years was a long time to care for someone so much and never receive affirmation.

Once home, Theresa changed into her comfy clothes, reheated some leftovers in the microwave, poured a glass of wine, and settled into her couch with the box of Jane's letters he'd sent to her when he was in Venezuela. She'd read them too many times to count, but they always gave her comfort and happiness. Mostly they were Jane's description of his carefree days on the island, but for Lisbon, they provided an escape from reality and a chance to daydream about a different lifestyle on a tropical island. The minor fact that her daydreams always included herself and Jane together was a bonus.

Theresa awoke several hours later having dozed off on her couch. The box of letters had spilled from her lap. She picked them up, stumbled to her bedroom and fell quickly back to sleep fully clothed atop her comforter. She snuggled into her pillow with an exhausted sigh.

About an hour later, Lisbon was startled from sleep by an unusual noise. She sat up disoriented and confused, but with her cop sense on high alert. That's when she realized she was not alone in her bedroom.

Before she could react, a gloved hand was placed over her mouth and a large, strong man flipped her over and sat on her, restraining her arms and holding her down. Using all her strength and not wanting to become a victim, Lisbon fought back, managing to bite down hard on the hand across her mouth. Kicking and thrashing with all her strength, she managed to get the perpetrator off balance and he fell off the bed. She rolled the other way and now the two stood on opposite sides of the bed in defensive stances. In the dim light of the one street lamp outside her house, she could see that he was dressed all in black and wearing a knit face mask. She suddenly realized he was holding a knife. Dammit, her gun was in the drawer of her bedside table, but on the side of the intruder.

"Bitch! I'm gonna make you pay for that!"

"Get the hell out of my house!"

Reaching for the lamp near her, Lisbon grabbed it and held it in front of her weapon-like. The much taller man across from her lunged at her with the knife. Suddenly a bright light shone directly at Lisbon, startling and blinding her at the same time. The perp moved quickly, and Lisbon felt a fist hit her face dead center stunning her, making her drop her lamp weapon, and more than likely breaking her nose. She cried out in pain. Still not out of the fight though, she fought back, slapping and punching out, but suddenly she was grabbed and he held the knife to her neck. She froze.

The intruder was breathing heavily, but he had a strong grip on her, and she could feel the cold steel blade against her neck. Her face and nose were still burning from the hard punch she'd taken and she tasted blood.

"What do you want?" She whispered.

"I want you to suffer as I have, bitch." He dragged the flat side of the blade along the skin of her neck. Theresa thought she'd heard that voice before, but she couldn't place it. Holding her arms behind her back tightly, he said, "Come on, let's go have some fun Theresa Lisbon. Any funny stuff, and I will shove this knife right into your kidney. Now move."

Theresa had a sinking feeling of dread as the intruder kept a strong hold on her arms and she could feel the point of the knife at her side. She suddenly realized where she recognized the voice too. She was at least 90% sure that the voice from her perpetrator was that of Richard Heibach, the sicko socio-path from their Red John days.


	3. Ch 3 Missing

Several hours after requesting an audience with Dennis Abbot, his jailer Todd finally came to get him to escort him to Dennis Abbott's office. Jane was in an agitated state due to the length of time it had taken for his request to be acknowledged.

"It's about time," complained Jane. "Do you know what's been taking so long?"

"All I know, sir, is that Mr. Abbot was in meetings all morning."

"Alright. Well, let's go see 'the man', Todd."

Even Todd couldn't resist a small smirk at that one.

Upon entering the FBI bureau chief's office, Dennis Abbott gave Patrick Jane a dressing down with just a grim look. He didn't rise from his desk, but indicated that Jane should sit. Todd closed the office door behind him, but remained posted outside.

"So, Jane. I understand you have something you want to tell me," said Abbott.

"That is correct," said Jane.

"Ok. I'm listening."

Jane sighed and launched in. Anyone witnessing his testimony might have suggested that he seemed almost contrite and submissive.

"First of all, Dennis, let me say thank-you for such a comfortable 30-day stay in detention. I don't want to seem ungrateful, but I think I would like to be finished with that."

Dennis Abbott raised his eyebrows in question and surprise.

Jane took a deep breath. "I agree to your terms."

"Great." Dennis reached for Jane's contract. He quickly reread the requirements of Jane's next five years, and Jane nodded in agreement. He would: 1) Work as a consultant to the Austin FBI for the next five years. 2) He would answer directly to Dennis Abbott as his supervisor. 3) He would fulfill all requirements (training, 9 to 5 hours, professional dress, etc.) required of other FBI employees 4) The agreement could be revoked per Dennis Abbott at any given time, but if completed successfully, Jane's record of felonies acquired during the demise of Red John would be expunged from his record.

Jane still cringed internally at being so subject to someone else's control, but he realized that if he wanted to pursue a relationship with Lisbon, this is what he would have to do. Her letters had given him hope, and at this point he would sacrifice just about anything to see her beautiful face again.

"Jane?" Abbott was addressing him again.

"And Lisbon, Abbott? Could you create a job here for her if she wants it?"

"I have already offered her a position. In fact I visited her in Washington last weekend."

"You did?"

"Yes. I wanted to see if she had any ideas for us for how to get you to relinquish your detained status."

"How was she?" Jane was anxious for any news of Theresa.

"She was a busy city police chief, Jane. She said she was sorry to hear that you were still digging in and not giving an inch, but she felt like she had no influence over you. She certainly didn't seem over anxious to give up her position in Canon River and move to Austin to work for the FBI."

"She really said she felt like she had no influence over me?" Jane wished she knew the truth. Actually, if Theresa told him to walk on hot coals for peanut butter, he would have done it. He wanted her so much now; he would do just about anything.

"What if somehow, I can convince her? Would she have a job?"

"Oh, I would love to have Theresa here. Having an agent with her experience and success would be immensely valuable."

"Alright then, give me a pen, Dennis, and I will sign on the dotted line."

A smile crossed Dennis's face and Jane's face as well.

After the signing, Jane went back to his suite, but now the door was left open, his electronics were returned, and Jane was free to come and go as he pleased. He would officially start work in about a week, and Abbott had given him that time to get settled in Austin-- find an apartment, a car, etc. All Jane could think of was catching the next red eye flight to Seattle so he could drive to Canon River and see Theresa. They had a lot to talk about, and he could hardly wait to see her.

When his phone was recharged, he sent a text to Theresa's number.

Guess who's been released from detention?

No response.

Theresa? Is this your number?

No response.

Her lack of response concerned him fleetingly, but he assumed she just had her phone off. He was certain that once she saw his message, she would get back to him.

Jane logged into his laptop and started looking at apartments in the nearby area to the FBI office. It wasn't what he wanted to do, but it had to be done. He would need someplace to rest his head, AND he wanted out of this damn suite as soon as possible.

After awhile, it was getting late and his stomach growled. Ahh, he could leave and get his own food. He still hadn't heard back from Theresa, but decided in her honor, he would go get some Thai food. Requesting an Uber, he left for a couple of hours to once again integrate with mainstream society.

When Jane returned it was after 6 pm. There was still no response from Theresa, so he tried again. He even got brave and tried to call her. He'd picked up a new phone when he went our and wanted to make sure she had his number. Her phone went right to voicemail. He loved hearing her voice, but he was still concerned. He left a quick message telling her of his new number. He told her he was anxious to talk to her. Then he hung up. He felt like she would have responded by now even if it was just to yell at him. Where was she? All kinds of thoughts went through Jane's mind. Did she go away for a couple of days and disconnect from technology? Did she have a new person/man in her life? Had she changed her phone number? He decided to go back upstairs and see if Abbott was still around. Since he'd seen Theresa last weekend, maybe he would know something.

Luckily, Dennis was still there as was Cho. They were conferring quietly in Abbott's office. The door was open. Jane knocked on the door jamb. Both agents looked at him, serious looks of concern painting their features.

Jane said, "What? What is it?" He sensed something bad had happened.

"Jane, come in." Dennis said seriously.

Jane moved inside. "Tell me."

Not one to mince words, Dennis said softly, "It's Lisbon, Jane."

Jane's stomach jumped into his throat and fear grabbed his nervous system.

"What? What happened? Cho? Dennis?" Jane stepped closer to the two men.

Cho spoke this time. "Jane, Lisbon was attacked in her home sometime last night by an unknown intruder and as of right now, she's missing."

Jane couldn't quite wrap his mind around the stoic agent's words.

"Missing??"

"Yes. That's what the state police and Seattle FBI unit told us when we teleconferenced with them moments ago."

"What? Why didn't you call me?"

"We tried, buddy, but your number said it was disconnected." Cho reached a hand out to Jane's shoulder.

"Dammit! I got a new phone just today! They changed my number." The tone of Jane's voice was becoming desperate. He could kick himself now for having gone out for the Thai food. He almost felt like vomiting. His beautiful, strong, and tough Lisbon was missing? How could this be. He tried to pull in his desperation.

"What do you know?"

TBC


	4. Ch 4 Cannon River

Patrick Jane felt like he was in an aquarium. He'd just asked Dennis Abbott and Cho to tell him what they knew about Theresa Lisbon's disappearance in Washington state, but he felt like he was underwater. He knew they were speaking, but what they were saying was muffled. He felt like he was floundering underwater and if someone didn't shake him or pull him up soon, he would surely drown.

"Jane?"

As if cued, Cho did just that. He shook Jane lightly by the shoulder.

"You OK, Jane?"

"Huh, what?" He ran a shaking hand over his face. Lisbon was missing!? Hypothetically gasping for breathe, Jane came to awareness again. Cho saw his struggle and repeated what he'd just said.

"So, it was first discovered that Lisbon was missing when she didn't show up for work on Tuesday morning. Apparently, she is never absent or late. Her deputy and office assistant were instantly worried. The deputy went to her house. He found the back door had been jimmied and in Lisbon's bedroom there were signs of a struggle. They also found blood splatters in the bedroom and in the kitchen. Nothing appeared to have been stolen, and Lisbon's cell phone was plugged in on the kitchen counter. They found her handgun in her bedside table. A lamp had been broken and lay on the floor of the bedroom. Forensics dusted for prints, but found just Lisbon's. They did get a footprint and a tire print from the drive, but basically whoever broke in and took her was really careful."

"Time?" Jane asked with a deeply concerned look on his face.

"Jane?" Dennis questioned.

"What time do they think she was taken?"

"There's nothing conclusive, but it could have been anytime from 9:00 pm to 8:30 am. It's incredibly hard to know because as far as they know, Lisbon wasn't in contact with anyone after 9:00 pm."

Jane sighed raggedly. This was not good. The perpetrator could have almost a 20 hour head start. Internally, he prayed that Theresa would be smart and do everything she could to stay alive.

"Do they have any suspects?"

"Well, after they had secured the scene and determined that Lisbon was missing, the FBI was contacted. After talking to people who know Lisbon, they had a few minor suspects, but no one that really stood out. Cannon River is a small place and Lisbon hasn't made any enemies in her two years there. Both she and the person who took her have seemingly vanished into thin air. They've heard nothing since 8:00 a.m. this morning."

Jane grimaced. "I see they need help. I'm going there. Cho, Dennis, you coming too?"

"Jane, hold on. This investigation is up to the Washington state police and the Seattle FBI office. We would be interfering…"

"Well, I can't stay here and just worry. This is Theresa we're talking about. She's family and someone really important to me. If I can help find her, I'm going to do whatever I can to do so."

"I'll go with you, buddy," Cho said.

"Of course you will," Dennis Abbott replied to Cho. "I am needed here, but if there is anything at all that I can do from here, let me know immediately, OK?" He looked at Jane directly. "They'll get her back, Jane."

Cho nodded at Abbott and followed Jane as he turned for the door.

An hour and a half later, both men were on a plane bound for Seattle. Flying commercial was extremely frustrating and not nearly fast enough for Jane. Throughout the flight he fidgeted and Cho had to literally put his back to him in order to relax and get through the flight. When the pilot announced they were making their final approach into Seattle, Cho asked him what their next move was. Jane explained that Theresa had told him that Cannon River was an hour north of Seattle, so they would need to rent a car and drive north. Cho agreed, and when they got to Cannon River he suggested they look for a Scott Hendricks who was the FBI liaison. Jane concurred.

It was the longest hour of Jane's life. Traffic had been horrendous, and even though Cho drove at an acceptable speed, Jane wanted him to speed and weave through the other cars as if they were in a Fast and Furious movie. All he could think was 'Lisbon is missing'...'Lisbon is missing.'

Upon reaching Cannon River they went straight to police headquarters. The FBI had set up a command center there and the state police was helping them.

Jane walked in just as Jane always does but with a ferocious intensity that might have been misconstrued as frustrated anger.

"Who's in charge here?" he called out. Many pairs of eyes and heads turned his way.

"I am," answered a tall dark haired man with a serious face. He looked put off by Jane's forwardness.

"Scott Hendricks, Seattle FBI. And who are you?"

"Patrick Jane. I am--was Theresa Lisbon's closest colleague in California. We were partners for 10 years. I'd like to help with the investigation."

Hendricks reached out to shake Jane's hand.

"Mr. Jane, your name did come up in our getting familiarized with Ms. Lisbon's case. Dennis Abbott actually called a few hours ago to tell us that you and another agent, Kimball Cho, would be arriving to offer assistance. Welcome."

Hendricks reached to shake Cho's hand as well who addressed him.

"So, have there been any new developments?"

"Unfortunately not," stated Hendricks. "All we really know is that Chief Lisbon was taken from her home by force sometime last night. There really isn't a lot to go on."

"I'd like to go see the scene," said Jane.

"I don't have a problem with that. Actually, why don't the two of you go take a look. You might see or notice something that we missed."

The men exchanged contact info and then Cho and Jane went to find Lisbon's house.

Walking into the two story farmhouse minutes later was somewhat surreal. Several police officers were still on site and the men were allowed entrance after flashing their FBI credentials.

Even though Jane had never been to Lisbon's house, the first thing he noticed assaulted his olfactory sense. Her home smelled like her, vanilla and cinnamon. It was Lisbon's signature scent, and for a moment, Jane just stood and inhaled. I'm coming, Lisbon, he cried out internally. Hang on! I will find you!

He and Cho went to the bedroom, and aside from the obvious which the police had told them already there was really nothing to note. Jane had a distinct desire to fall into Lisbon's bed and snuggle into sheets and blankets that

had held her like he wished to.

Suddenly, his phone started ringing.

"This is Patrick Jane."

At the same time, Cho came running up the stairs and entered the bedroom breathlessly.

"Jane! They found her! They found Lisbon."


	5. Ch 5 Found

For Jane and Cho, the next few hours felt as though they were being whipped around in an intense wind storm. Lisbon had shown up nearly 400 miles from Cannon River in a small town hospital near Salem, Oregon. They rushed back to the FBI makeshift office where liaison Hendricks filled in the details.

Apparently, a young woman matching Lisbon's description had walked into St. Anne's Hospital just outside of Salem, Oregon about an hour ago. She was disheveled and disoriented and mute. No amount of prompting from law enforcement or medical staff would make her speak, and it was only at looking through missing persons' reports that the hospital staff and local police had been able to place her. She was examined, but aside from a deep gash on her right thumb, a broken wrist, and some bruises, she didn't appear to have been harmed. Hendricks cleared his throat and looked at Jane directly.

"However, when I finished on the phone with the local chief, they had just taken Ms. Lisbon back to check to see if she was sexually assaulted during her ordeal."

"What?" Jane exclaimed. "Is there evidence that might be the case?"

"No, but it's procedure with this kind of thing. Ms. Lisbon still isn't talking, and that would indicate some type of severe trauma--"

Jane shook his finger in the air and looked frantically from Cho to Hendricks.

"So what are we waiting for?" He said looking at Hendricks. "Don't you guys have one of those black whirlybird machines? We should get in the air and get to Lisbon, right now!"

"Mr. Jane. Our missing person has been found alive. She is safe for tonight and as soon as I can close up things here, we will make our way to Salem and--"

"Well that's not fast enough, agent!" Jane cut Hendricks off. "Cho, grab your keys, we're driving to Lisbon."

Hendricks, with a look of consternation, watched the two men dash out to their car again. He shook his head in frustration and then went back to closing up the temp office.

Four hours later, Jane pulled off the interstate highway, and Cho prepared to take over the driving. They were about an hour away from Salem, and Jane had pushed the limits with their speed thus far. Cho had tried to catch a few winks, but he felt it necessary to keep one eye on the road and one on Jane too.

For his part, Jane was ultra focused on the road, and he wanted only to get to Theresa as fast as he could. He remembered reading her beautiful letter just hours prior, and he wanted only to see her and hold her, talk to her and establish that they were about to build a beautiful future together. He wanted to tell her and show her how much he loved her--had always loved her. Jane felt a lightness in his soul in remembering her words in the letter. He wanted nothing more than what she had so effectively outlined.

Climbing out of their dark rental sedan at the rest area, both men stretched and then quickly changed places. The sun was just starting to rise over the gorgeous Oregon landscape.

"We should be getting close, now," Cho stated while clicking his seat belt in.

"It should only be another 45 minutes to an hour," Jane said.

They'd heard nothing new from Hendricks, so both men had driven through the night to get to Theresa as fast as possible. Cho started the vehicle and pulled back onto the I-5.

An hour later, St. Anne's Hospital came into view and Jane and Cho entered. Flashing their FBI badges earned them extra quick access to Theresa's floor. There, they were greeted by none other than...Agent Hendricks!!

"What?" Jane exclaimed. "How did you get here before us?"

"I am sorry, Mr. Jane. You didn't give me a chance back in Cannon River to tell you that a black "whirlygig" as you called it had indeed been ordered. We arrived about an hour ago."

"What the--?" Jane spluttered with rage in his eyes. Cho placed a steadying hand on the consultant's shoulder which seemed to bring him back to their real purpose. Jane rubbed a hand over his tired features.

"Where is she?"

"Mr. Jane, could we talk in here?" Hendricks pointed to a small room. Behind him stood a tall, red-headed woman in white holding a file folder. She had a serious look on her face. Next to her was a shorter and older man with white hair and a thick white mustache. He was grim as well, but his bright blue eyes were friendly.

Jane grimaced but did as Hendricks asked.

The five adults sat around a conference table.

"Mr. Jane, Mr. Cho, this is Dr. Sheila Barrow. She's the hospital's psychologist and has examined and evaluated Ms. Lisbon." Jane and Cho shook her hand.

"And this is Dr. Robert Shaw, Ms. Lisbon's primary physician. He too has been caring for her since she walked in here last evening." The men shook hands with Shaw as well.

Shaw spoke first.

"Physically, Ms. Lisbon has relatively minor outside injuries. She has a few contusions and bruises on her face and torso, and her left wrist was broken. Likewise, the thumb of her right hand was deeply sliced, nearly off, but surgeons were able to sew up the wound," the doctor cleared his throat, "She was also it appears, sexually assaulted."

Both Jane and Cho blanched at this, and Jane hung his head dejectedly. His beautiful Theresa. A tear slipped down his cheek, but inside his rage flamed. He would kill the bastard who'd hurt her.

Hendricks spoke this time.

"As disturbing as a physical assault is, from an investigative standpoint, it actually provides a lot of evidence for us to follow. Of course you know this."

Now, the red headed doctor spoke.

"Ms. Lisbon also seems to be in a catatonic state. She has not spoken at all since she presented last night. She merely stares straight forward and we cannot get a response from her. She does not respond to any names given to us by Dennis Abbot, including her own. We think it must be some sort of memory loss due to extreme trauma. We did sedate her this morning at 4:30 am just so her body could get some rest. To the best of my knowledge, she was still sleeping right before we met." Dr. Shaw nodded in agreement.

"Gentlemen," he sighed, "we know you really want to see your friend, but we did want to let you know what to expect. Ms. Lisbon has suffered greatly, and it could take quite some time for her to be and/or feel normal again."

"Do you think seeing us might jog her memory?" Cho asked Dr. Barrow.

"I suppose it could, but I guess we will have to see. We definitely want to make sure that Ms. Lisbon is not put under too much undue stress."

"Cho, I have to see her." Jane interrupted Dr. Barrow.

Kimball Cho had known Patrick Jane for more than ten years, and he knew that Jane had been using every biofeedback trick he knew to keep himself patient in this meeting. Jane had only one focus, and that was to lay eyes on Lisbon.

"Alright, buddy. I'm sure you can. Dr. Barrow? Is my friend able to see Ms. Lisbon, now?"

"Yes, Mr. Jane, I can take you both in briefly, but then it will probably be best for just short one person visits after that. Come this way."

Both Jane and Cho followed the tall doctor to a room a few doors down the hallway.

"Please, no sudden moves or loud voices. She more than likely will not know you, and remember that she has not spoken since she was admitted."

Dr. Sheila Barrow pushed the door open slowly.

The interior of the room had been kept purposefully dim, and Jane and Cho followed her in. A privacy curtain had been pulled halfway across the room, and as both men stepped around it, they were not prepared for the sight that met them.

Lisbon lay in the standard hospital bed looking peaceful yet forlorn and small. She had always been a diminutive creature, but Jane thought she resembled a sleeping child. He saw the awful purpling of bruises on her jaw and cheek, and he saw her wrist in a cast. Her right hand was a bundle of bandages from surgery. She did not stir as Jane, Cho and the doctor stood at the foot of the bed. Jane watched her chest anxiously for a few moments just to really make sure that she was in fact breathing.

"May I sit next to her?" Jane whispered, "I promise I will not wake her." The doctor nodded.

Jane stepped to the side of the bed and lifted one of the side chairs close. He was very careful to be quiet. He desperately wanted to hold one of her hands, but that was impossible. For now he would be content to just sit and look at the bruised face of his beloved Theresa.

TBC


	6. Ch 6 Revive

As Jane sat and watched Lisbon sleep, he thought of all the time they had spent together and his mind kept going back and forth between arguments and laughter. If only she would wake up and smile at him. The rest they could deal with in time. Her bandaged hands lay at her sides still and marked as useless. Jane was sickened thinking about Lisbon's thumb almost being cut off, and her other hand burned and covered in abrasions. He desperately wanted to hold one of those hands, but he could only lightly stroke her forearm. Teresa murmured slightly in her sleep but did not wake.

For his part, Cho almost felt like an intruder. There was definitely a connection between the two that only they understood. He was just as worried as Jane, but he stood at the foot of Lisbon's hospital bed willing her to wake. He'd never admit it, but in his mind he silently prayed that she would revive and they could then work to figure out who had hurt her. He wanted his tough yet diminutive boss back, and he wanted to make whomever had hurt her pay.

"Jane." He said quietly. The blond consultant looked at him with a blank look, his right hand fingers still gently stroking Teresa's arm.

"I'm going down to the cafeteria. Can I bring you anything?"

Jane shook his head no, his focus back on Teresa.

"No, Cho. I just want her to wake up."

"Ok," Cho nodded. He turned and left the room quietly.

Jane realized he was now alone with Teresa and the beeping IV machine providing rehydrating fluids to her. He rose from his chair slightly and leaned his head near Teresa's resting his head lightly against hers and placing his lips near her right ear.

"Teresa. It's Jane," he whispered. "You're safe and no longer in danger. Cho and I are here with you, and it's time to wake up, sweetheart."

The endearment came so easily.

She did not stir and continued to be deeply unconscious. Jane's lips brushed her temple lightly and he sat back down, his hand continuing to rest on her arm. Why wouldn't she wake up? One of the doctors had mentioned that it could be a type of psychological coping. Obviously, she was exhausted, but not wanting to actually "deal" with reality could have been part of it too. It was easier to stay asleep.

Jane sighed and realized how tired he was too.

He leaned his head against his hand which still rested on Teresa's arm. He begged her silently to wake. Someone watching might even say it looked as though he was praying.

Lisbon's POV

Something heavy was resting on her right arm. She tried to open her eyes, but for some reason they felt glued shut. Her mouth felt like it was full of sawdust or cotton. Teresa couldn't figure out what was going on; her mind was spinning. Think. Where was she? She tried to open her eyes again, but it felt like cement blocks were sitting on them. What was that weight on her arm? She just couldn't think straight. She felt herself sinking back into blissful darkness again.

Suddenly, she felt the heaviness on her arm move and then it was replaced by a rhythmic stroking. It felt good, gentle and soothing. That was it! Someone was gently stroking her arm. Somehow she managed to open her mouth and tried to lick her rough and dehydrated lips. So thirsty. She still couldn't open her eyes.

She faintly heard her name.

"Lisbon?"

She tried lifting her eyelids again but to no avail.

"Lisbon, come on darlin'. You're safe. Everything's going to be ok." The rhythmic stroking of her arm continued.

Who had said that?

She felt like she should know, but she just couldn't seem to find a na...wait a minute... Jane? He did not call her 'darlin'. It almost sounded like Patrick Jane, but he was in Texas. Wasn't he?

Her confusion made her whimper, but she still didn't open her eyes. She pulled away from the hand on her arm.

Finally, with as much effort as she could muster she opened her eyes. The room was dim but the little bit of light shining from the bathroom felt like pin pricks in her brain. She closed them again with another whimper.

"Hey...hey," Jane said soothingly as he pet her hair back off her forehead. She flinched at his touch.

"Theresa, it's me, Jane. You're ok. You're in the hospital, but everything is ok."

It was Jane she thought. But, how could that be? She was so confused. She wanted to open her eyes to see if it really was Jane, but even the smallest bit of...

"I'm going to get a doctor or nurse." She heard Jane whisper. "Hang tight." She felt the stroking weight of his hand leave her arm.

Minutes later, the room filled with medical professionals as Teresa was poked and prodded and her vital signs were checked. Jane and Cho stood back by the door out of the way while the doctors and nurses worked. Jane kept his steady gaze on Teresa who looked disoriented and confused, but who had finally opened her eyes and touched her bandaged hand to her temple.

"Doc..tor." She whispered. Suddenly, she seemed to perk up, and she said a little louder, "Jane?"

"I'm here, Teresa." Jane said moving toward her bed and only having eyes for her. Two nurses parted slightly so that he could get in closer.

She seemed to relax a little when he stepped further into the light of the room.

" How are you here? What...what happened?" She asked in a soft shaky voice. Jane placed a steadying hand on her shoulder. The doctor and nurses continued working and watching her response.

"You're in the hospital in Oregon, Teresa. Do you remember how you got here?"

Teresa wracked her memory. Nothing. It was blank.

Jane looked to the doctor for reassurance and when she nodded he continued.

"What's the last thing you do remember?"

Her brow furrowed in consternation. She shook her head slightly.

"I can't..." she trailed off clearly distressed.

"Do you know how old you are?"

"36."

"When were you born?"

"October 13, 1984."

Jane nodded and the doctor jumped in.

"Do you know what today's date is?"

June 30th?

Jane nodded.

Dr. Simms, the psychologist, spoke up. "Ms. Lisbon. There's no need to rush anything. You've suffered some trauma, and I think your mind is blocking it out. Your memory will likely return after rest and time. I think the best thing to do for now is rest. The police are very anxious to talk with you, but you need rest. We will all let you get to that." She smiled with encouragement. The nurse finished her last check and they both left the room.

Lisbon sighed looking at Jane with tired and sad eyes. "Why can't I remember?" It was just she and Jane in the room.

Jane sighed and pensively tapped his lip. "It is perplexing...but-" and with this he smiled and patted her shoulder again. "It will come back."

Lisbon sighed again.

She raised both of her bandaged hands.

"Can you at least tell me what happened with these?"

"Be patient. All you need to do is rest and heal." He looked at her with love in his eyes and for a moment she was confused. He saw it on her face and his shield fell back in place.

"Now, you need to do what the doctors told you, and rest."

If she could have reached out a hand to him, she would have. Instead, she whispered. "Stay?"

She looked so small and forlorn against the sharp white sheets and blankets of the hospital bed that Jane realized he would never be able to turn her down for anything ever again.

He pulled a chair back over to her bedside.

"Of course," he whispered back and lightly touched his lips to her forehead. "Sleep now, Theresa. I'm here and I'm not going anywhere. You're safe."

And with that Teresa closed her eyes and she was soon fast asleep.


	7. Ch 7 Awake

Reader, take note. This story makes reference to physical assault and most specifically rape. If this is a trigger for you or makes you uncomfortable, please think twice about reading this.

Nearly an hour later after securing some coffee in the cafeteria and gathering his wits about him, Cho softly opened the door to Lisbon's hospital room only to see in the dim light of the room, Lisbon sleeping peacefully and Jane asleep as well in the chair next to her bed. He was remiss to want to disturb Jane, but he needed to speak to him. Moving cat-like and silent into the room, Cho lightly tapped Jane on the shoulder. His target startled awake, and Cho motioned toward the hallway. Thankfully, Lisbon was not the least disturbed by this, and continued slumbering. Jane gave a longing look to her, but then quietly moved from the room with his colleague.

In the hallway, Cho motioned Jane to a small sitting area mere feet from Lisbon's door.

"How is she?" Cho asked.

Jane ran a hand over his strained features. "She's not awakened since you left and the doctors were last in to check her." Cho realized that Jane looked older in the brighter hallway light.

"Any developments?" Jane asked.

"Well, that's why I called you out here."

"What?"

"I spoke with Hendricks a few moments ago. They found him, Jane."

"Who?...Was it...?"

"Yes, it was Haibach."

Jane stood angrily while a deep exclamation of frustration emanated from his depths. He slapped his hands against the wall and turned his back on the senior detective. His head drooped dejectedly. Cho understood that he was beating himself up for all the failed interaction he'd had with the crazy sociopath throughout the years. He wondered how he would react to his next bit of information.

"Jane." The dejected consultant did not respond. "He's dead, Jane. Haibach is dead."

Jane turned to Cho with a look of anger and disbelief on his face. The blonde man had more expressions than any one person should be allowed to have and Cho briefly tried to figure out the myriad of emotions playing out with his friend and colleague.

Brief images of encountering Haibach flashed through Jane's mind. He couldn't help but remember Haibach locked in a closet after being mutilated by creepy Homeland Security director Kirkland, or a gloating Haibach after his freaky sister had shot Rigsby, or his vengeful cold eyes when he had been about to chop off Jane's finger in retribution for his own.

"How?" he whispered.

Hendricks said his agents received a tip from southern Oregon, and when they followed up on it, they found Haibach in a secluded cabin with two gunshots to the head. He was alone, and the agents say it looks as though someone surprised him and it was intentional.

"Did they find anything else?"

"You mean in relation to Lisbon?"

Jane nodded.

"That's the weird thing, they found three photos in his jacket of her. They appeared to have been taken in Washington secretly as if he'd been surveilling her. After investigating the cabin, their forensics team found only fingerprints and evidence from Haibach. They don't think that Lisbon was ever in that location, and they found no representation of anyone else."

Jane shook his head and tried to figure out what was happening.

"So, do Hendricks and his team think Haibach had an accomplice or accomplices who turned on him?"

"That is their supposition at this point."

Jane sighed. "I'm going back in to Lisbon, Cho. I don't want to leave her alone. Keep me apprised?"

"Most definitely. Hendricks and his team are setting up another field office downtown, and I think I will go down there and see if I can assist."

"For sure." Jane nodded in agreement while stepping back toward Lisbon's door.

"Jane?"

The consultant looked back over his shoulder, his eyebrows raised.

"Lisbon's strong. She'll be OK."

"I sure hope so, Cho."

For the rest of the early afternoon, Jane continued his sentinel watch next to Lisbon's bedside. He was exhausted, but watching her face for any movement or change was the only option. Now that he had her back safely in his sight, he planned to never lose sight of her again. He only hoped that she could come through this set back, they could talk, she could heal, he could make his declaration of devotion, he could apologize for all lost time, and then they could move on to building a life together. He felt himself being pulled down a dark, despondent rabbit hole of impossibility, but he metaphorically shook himself and decided he would stay positive and look forward. He focused on her peaceful face. He wanted Lisbon to heal and be his tough, spunky friend again. What he wouldn't give at this moment for her to wake and smile her lopsided come-hither smile at him again. He wanted to look into her beautiful eyes, forget their disheveled past and take care of her for the rest of all time. Nothing more.

Of course, as the day wore on, the long hours of vigilance led to a lot of thought about who had hurt Teresa and who was responsible for killing Haibach. He actually clenched his fists and jaw when he thought about some stranger touching her. He'd kill…. No. He couldn't go that route. He would just do everything in his power to LOVE his sweet Teresa back to health, back to herself. Jane had a lot of time to think and he wondered many things but the most debilitating was why Haibach had even come looking for Lisbon. They had both heard that he had been released from prison in New Mexico on a technicality relating to his most recent trial, but that had been nearly six months ago, right about the time Jane had finally come back stateside. Why would the slimy creep show up again now, and apparently accompanied by an even creepier accomplice? Jane was duly confused. He looked back at Teresa and her peaceful sleeping form. The room was still dim, and the only sound was the gentle hum of medical machinery. The door opened and Dr. Barrow, Teresa's psychologist, entered followed by a nurse.

She greeted the handsome and tired looking consultant.

"Mr. Jane. Any change?" She kept her voice purposefully quiet.

"No. She hasn't awakened since the last time you were here."

The doctor nodded. "That's a good thing. She is obviously making up for emotional and physical trauma. When a body is forced into survival mode and she has to fight with all her strength both physically and emotionally, then it wears a person out. She is rightfully rejuvenating."

As the doctor spoke the nurse recorded Teresa's vitals in her chart.

"She's been sleeping for an awfully long time," said Jane.

"Yes, and again, I am not too worried. We want to allow her plenty of time to recoup." Looking at what the nurse had recorded, the doctor continued. "All of her vital statistics look very good. Dr. Shaw has said that he will be back one more time tonight too." She looked at him rather askance. "And you, Mr. Jane? Have you been able to get away and get some rest?"

"I really don't want to leave her." He placed his hand on Teresa's arm again.

"I understand. But, Teresa will need a lot of support when she does decide to join us again, and she is going to need you to be strong with and for her." She looked at her watch. "If it would make you feel any better, this is the end of my shift and I would be happy to sit with her for a half hour while you go… uh..hhmm… refresh?"

Jane looked at the tall red-headed doctor for the first time as an actual person. She was kind and smiling genuinely at him. She reminded him of an older version of Grace Van Pelt Rigsby. He realized that he hadn't been out of the hospital in well over 24 hours. It would do him good to go take a quick shower. Before he'd left, Cho had given him a key card to a room at the Comfort Inn down the street. He cleared his throat.

"I'm hesitant, doctor,' he said, "but I do appreciate it. Are you sure you don't mind? I will just run to my hotel room and be back very quickly."

"I am happy to stay with Ms. Lisbon, Mr. Jane. Please go take a moment. When you come back, you'll feel better able to handle the next few hours." The doctor now took on a motherly role, and nearly shooed him from the room. "Go. We will both still be here when you return."

Jane sighed, and whispered next to Teresa's ear that he would be back very shortly. He continued looking back at her as he left the room and then hurried to the hotel nearby.

At the downtown FBI office set up by Scott Hendricks and his Washington team, Cho found himself quickly in the middle of a methodical yet thorough investigation. Haibach was indeed dead, and his body was being prepped for autopsy in the Tillamook County medical examiner's office, but the detectives from Hendrick's team were moving quickly to try to identify Haibach's associates and track their movements from the time they had kidnapped Teresa Lisbon more than 72 hours prior. Cho looked over the shoulder of one of the detectives pouring through footage from security cameras from Cannon River and following the HIghway south.

"Any luck?"

"Nothing yet, sir, " the young agent said.

Cho watched for a few more moments and then he went in search of Hendricks. He had to admit that he was slightly impressed with how fast the team could close up one field office and then relocate and open another field office so efficiently.

"Agent Cho." Scott Hendricks reached out his hand to shake Kimball's.

"Hendricks. How can I help?"

"'Well, right now we are really trying to establish a timeline and figure out if anyone remembers seeing two or more men with a woman who looks like Lisbon. We are working through video security camera footage, checking rest areas and convenience stores on the route the perpetrators could only have taken from Cannon River to Salem here. There just aren't that many routes, and someone must have seen something."

"Do we have any idea what they might have been driving?" Cho asked.

"No, but we have determined that Haibach rented a car in Portland 4 days ago. The only problem is that the rented vehicle was found abandoned at a rest area on the Washington/Oregon border."

Hendricks rubbed a hand over his tired face. "I feel confident we will get a break soon, but thus far, we really don't have much. Has Ms. Lisbon awakened yet?"

"Last I heard, no," said Cho.

"Well, hopefully she will have regained her memory and we can get a lead that way."

The two men continued to talk for a while, and then Cho went back to helping some of the agents look through security footage.

Jane had taken a quick shower at the hotel, and now he was about to enter Lisbon's room again. He felt as though he'd been gone too long, when actually it had only been a few minutes. But, he had to admit, taking the shower and changing clothes had "refreshed" him. Pushing open the door, he was surprised to find no Lisbon and no bed, but Dr. Barrow still there.

" Don't worry, Mr. Jane. Ms. Lisbon did wake up a few moments ago when Dr. Shaw was here. They took her quickly to take another X-Ray of her broken wrist. They will have her back shortly. "

Jane released his breath in relief and then smiled gratefully. He grasped the doctor's hand saying, "Thank-you, doctor. I do feel mighty refreshed."

He looked more seriously at the doctor.

"Doctor Barrow, can you tell me any more about Teresa's assault? Just so I am more aware of what truly happened to her?"

Barrow grimaced. "Oh, Mr. Jane, I sense that you and Ms. Lisbon are very close, but as you know, because of HIPPA laws, alas, I cannot."

"Could you at least answer yes or no to a few questions?"

The Doctor thought for a moment. Then nodded slightly.

"So, Teresa was physically assaulted?"

"Yes."

"Was she assaulted sexually?"

"Yes."

Jane covered his face and turned his back on the doctor. He sighed and his shoulders shook for a moment in despair. He wanted to cry out but knew he had to keep it in.

"Was she examined with a rape kit?" He was still turned away from her, anger now overtaking his despondency.

"Yes."

Doctor Barrow placed a gentle hand on Jane's back.

"Mr. Jane. I've said too much. You are the best thing to help Ms. Lisbon through this. She has suffered, yes. But she can overcome this and move forward. But, you have to believe that if she is to believe that. She has a good medical team, and it would seem an even better team of friends and colleagues. She smiled gently as he turned around again. "We will all get her through this." The doctor glanced at him one last time and excused herself and then left the room.

Jane stared out the window bleakly saddened by his conversation with the doctor, but resolved at the same time to be a strong monolith for Teresa. I mean he loved her. He'd finally admitted that to himself, and he was determined to share that with her when the time was right. For the time being, he would just be there for her. Be exactly what she needed, when and how she needed him.

A few moments later the door opened and two nurses wheeled Lisbon back into the room. She was pale in the bed, and her eyes were closed, but she was awake. The nurses moved the bed back into place, told her to continue resting and that dinner would be in in a few minutes. Lisbon's eyes opened and she nodded slightly. She suddenly became aware of Jane and her eyes grew wide. The last nurse tucked her blankets around her, asked her if she needed anything else, smiled at Jane who had moved enthusiastically to Teresa's side, and left the room.

"Jane?" Teresa's voice was horse and quiet, but she tried to smile. "I thought I dreamt you…" He touched her arm gently and smiled widely. "It's me, Teresa. I am so glad you are awake."

"But you were in Texas…" Her voice came a little stronger.

"Yes, I was. Dennis got word that you might need some help in Cannon River, so he sent Cho and me to check it out." It wasn't exactly the truth, but at the moment, it was all he was willing to tell her.

"Why is your hair wet?"

Jane laughed. "You would comment on my appearance after having slept for the past 24 hours. For your information, I just got out of the shower, ma'am." He did a little bow and then pulled his former chair to her bedside.

"Jane, what happened to me?" She looked confused.

Jane's face became solemn. "You don't remember, Teresa?"

"No… it's like... it's a blank screen."

"What's the last memory you have?

"I don't… know. I think I was at work… in the office?" She looked at him with confusion. She furrowed her brow. "I just can't… Why can't I remember, Jane?" A tear slipped down Teresa's cheek.

Jane was flummoxed. He reached out a finger and wiped away the lone tear. "Teresa.." He whispered. "It's going to be ok."

"I know," she sighed. "Just tell me." It didn't take long for the cop to come back.

"Teresa, I don't know if…"

"Please, Jane. Just tell me."

"Maybe we should wait for the doctor…" Jane trailed off with a strained look on his face.

"Jane...please." She implored him with her eyes. "I'm a big girl. Tell me."

He nodded and launched in.

"I don't know all the details, Teresa, but I will tell you what I know."

Her eyes were stuck to his face.

"Five days ago, you were kidnapped." Teresa did not look away. "Dennis found out about it first, and then he let Cho and me know. Of course, we came to Cannon River right away. You had apparently gone home on the 16th at your regular time, but then when you did not show up to work the next day, your staff got worried and went looking for you. When they got to your home, there was a sign of a struggle and you were missing. Nothing of value appeared to have been taken, so they didn't think it was a burglary. We got to Cannon River as soon as we could, but it was 3:00 pm on the 18th when we arrived. The FBI had set up a field office and they'd been on the scene for the day, but they had no leads. You were just gone."

At this point, Jane's voice faltered and his hands trembled. He stilled them flat on the side of the bed. Teresa's eyes were large in her face, but they remained stuck on his face.

"Go on," she whispered. Jane cleared his throat and continued.

"Cho and I went over to your house and we looked around too, but we found nothing out of order either. That was about 6:00 p.m. The FBI figured you had been missing at that point for more than 24 hours."

"Teresa." Jane looked at her seriously. "I was as scared as I've ever been. I saw the remnants of you in that house...It smelled like you… cinnamon and vanilla, but you were…"

He slid his fingers over her arm. Teresa's embarrassed eyes dipped for the first time. He knew what she smelled like? She'd think about that later. His touch on her arm was soothing and brought her back to the moment. She didn't pull away. Jane took a deep breath and went on.

"About 9:00 pm, the FBI got a tip from Oregon. A young woman matching your description had walked into a hospital in Salem, Oregon, more than 400 miles from Cannon River. She was disoriented, disheveled, and not speaking. She had no identification on her. The thumb on her left hand had been sliced nearly clear through, and her right wrist was broken. She had bruises and contusions on her face and torso and she was barefoot."

Teresa was still rapt in listening to what Jane was relating. He looked at her to see if any of it was jogging her memory. It appeared that her memory was still blank.

"As soon as we got the news, and the hospital had sent a photo of the woman to Hendricks, we knew it was you. Eager to get to you, Cho and I jumped back in our rental car and drove, very fast mind you, here, to Salem. And it was you!" Jane could not keep the happiness out of his voice. He grasped her arm and smiled at her with all the love and charm he could muster.

"You're leaving something out." Teresa knew him too well.

"Maybe-" Jane shrugged and looked down knowing she was on to him. He was saved when the door to the room suddenly opened and Cho walked in.

"Cho!" Jane exclaimed, never so happy to see the Asian agent.

"Jane. Boss!" said Cho with a grin, "Good to see you awake."

"Cho," Lisbon smiled back, "you know I am not your boss anymore."

He smiled and moved to her bedside.

"Thank-you for bringing Jane and yourself here so quickly." He nodded.

"Any news?" Jane asked.

"Plenty." His eyes flickered from Jane to Lisbon displaying uncertainty.

"It's fine, Cho," Lisbon entailed. "Jane has filled me in on what happened." Jane shook his head barely perceptibly, and Cho immediately understood that he had not filled her in on EVERYTHING.

For the next few minutes, Cho brought them both up to date on the most recent developments from the FBI. Teresa looked shocked and confused when the issue of Haibach came up.

"Richard Haibach? Really?"

"Yes," Cho said.

Teresa got a blank yet grim look on her face. She felt so helpless. Haibach? How had that sociopath come back into play. She turned her eyes away from both men.

"Teresa, Cho and I are going to step out into the hall for a moment, OK?" She nodded and closed her eyes, sighing deeply.

Jane closed the door behind him quietly and looked at Kimball Cho with concern.

"She doesn't know the whole story?" Cho asked.

"I don't know the whole story…" said Jane. Cho nodded.

"I guess we will leave that to the doctors."

"Do Hendricks and his team know any more?" Jane queried.

"Well, that's why I came down here."

"What is it?"

"Well, as I told you, Haibach is deceased. At first, the detectives thought he might have been working alone when they discovered no other evidence of anyone in the cabin they found him in."

"But?"

"There was just a break. They had a couple things come in right on top of each other. A trucker reported seeing two men with a woman matching Lisbon's description at a rest area near the Washington border. They were driving a small older model motorhome. And then, one of Hendrick's analyst's was able to secure security camera footage from a Love's truck stop about 50 miles north of Salem here and apparently only about two hours before Teresa walked into the hospital."

"Do they know who the accomplice is?"

"At first, no. But then right before I came here, they were 90% sure that he was a younger cousin of Haibach."

"And?"

"This is a bad, dude, Jane. Looking at his record actually makes Haibach seem like a gem." Jane raised his eyebrows at this new detail.

"Name?"

Cho had to pull out his notebook.

"Zeke Colton."

A rattling sound behind them let the men know that dinner had arrived for Teresa. The aide was pushing open the door to take Lisbon's dinner in. With both her hands bandaged, Jane knew she would need help eating, so he made to follow the woman inside.

"Cho?" he said over his shoulder.

"Yeah?"

"I want to join the investigation, but I'm going to stay with Teresa for now."

"I will let Hendricks know. Did she remember anything new?"

"No."

"Well, I'm sure he will want to come down and question her himself, but I'm sure it can wait until morning."

"Yes, it can. I'm also hoping," at this he lowered his voice and took note that the dinner aide was distracting Teresa, "I want Doctor Barrow to visit with her about…" he paused, "... about the rest."

Cho nodded and looked at Jane with silent support.

"Tell, boss, I said bye. I'll catch up with you later."

TBC


	8. Ch 8 Zeke

Three days after Teresa Lisbon had fully awakened, Kimball Cho found himself on a stakeout with Agent Hendricks and his team in a small mountain town south of Salem, Oregon. The high altitude logging town of Sparks was secluded and basically off the grid with one winding dirt road leading in and out. "Town" was a misnomer too because it really was nothing more than a gas station, a small general supply store, a few mobile homes, and the logging company office. A few camp trailers also completed the scene. It was the perfect place for a wanted man to hide out.

The team had discovered that Richard Haibach's younger cousin Zeke Colton had indeed been the accomplice in Teresa Lisbon's abduction and he was also the presumed murderer of Haibach. They'd been unable to track him at first, but then they'd gotten this most current and it would seem reliable lead.

Colton had spent some time in Sparks over the last three summers and the team had gotten a tip that he'd returned here now. Supposedly, he was holed up in a small camp trailer on the edge of the small town. It was this trailer that Hendricks, Cho, and several other agents were surveilling right now.

"On my six," Hendricks said quietly into his IFB connection. "Six...five...four…" agents moved stealthily into place surrounding a small later model camp trailer, "three...two...one!"

"Zeke Colton. This is the FBI! We've got your place surrounded! Come out with your hands up!" All agents had moved forward with appropriate cover and guns drawn while Hendricks spoke through a bullhorn.

"Mr. Colton, this is your last warning! Come out now or we will be forced to come in."

No action or movement from the trailer. Hendricks motioned an agent in full tactical gear to move to the door. The agent banged on the small tin can.

Two more agents moved in, and Cho was close behind. One threw open the door, breached the entry and swept the inside. Cho and Hendricks entered too with guns drawn...nothing! The elusive Colton had slipped the FBI once again.

Scott Hendricks was rightfully chastened. He instructed his men to search the trailer for any clues or evidence that Colton may have left. He motioned Cho back outside.

"Dammit!" The senior agent growled in disgust. "I thought we had him!"

Cho looked at his new friend with determination. "I think we were close." He pointed to a smoldering cigarette butt in a tin coffee can near the trailer step.

"Yeah, no doubt."

"Boss?" Hendricks was summoned inside the trailer.

"What is it?"

"Uh, you're gonna want to see this…"

Back in Salem, Teresa Lisbon was getting ready to be discharged from Salem General Hospital. Patrick Jane had not left her side for any significant amount of time in three days. Currently, he was staring out the window at the drizzly rain outside while he waited for Teresa to finish dressing in the bathroom. She had recovered physically quite quickly, but for some reason her memory had not returned. The doctor thought it was just a matter of time, but Jane wasn't so sure. She seemed to have blocked out her abduction completely and the only explanation that seemed to make sense was her blocking out the trauma of what had happened to her. Jane wanted to hypnotize her and try to pick her brain, but both the doctor and Cho had put down that idea. He was exhausted and he wanted resolution, but at the moment he needed to keep a halfway decent and calm demeanor for Teresa. The bathroom door clicked behind him and he swung around to see Teresa dressed and ready to go. Her wrist had been stabilized in a cast she'd have to wear for at least a few weeks and her other hand with the injured thumb now just sported a minimal bandage while her thumb healed. She was dressed in jeans and a cardigan looking much more like herself and more than ready to leave the hospital. He smiled at her warmly.

"Uh, Jane...could you help me with a couple of things?" She looked embarrassed.

He stepped toward her. "Sure." He raised his eyebrows in a question.

"Ugh. I can't seem to do any buttons or zippers." She blushed and looked down at the waistband of her pants. God, she hated even asking him.

"I could get a nurse…" She started to say, but even before she'd finished Jane had accomplished the task and matter-of-factly stepped in front of her closing her zipper and the button on her Levi's in one swift motion. It didn't seem to affect him at all, and Teresa attributed his calmness to having been a father and stepping right back into caregiver mode with ease. What she didn't know is that even though he covered it well, just the hint of her black silk panties and wisp of her skin on his fingertips had almost been enough to make him lightheaded. How he wished with all his might that the circumstances were different.

He chuckled. "Never thought I'd be helping you INTO your pants, Teresa!"

She hushed him with a typical Teresa Lisbon shush and a blush. She cleared her throat. "Uh, Jane?"

"Yeah?"

"There's one more thing."

He stared at her.

"I, um, can't seem to secure my bra clasp."

Willing his eyes to stay on her face and not look down at her chest, Jane kept his eyes locked on hers as he turned her to face away from him.

"Ok, here come my hands," Jane said quietly. He had to use all of his biofeedback measures to keep them steady. He rubbed them together quickly for warmth.. He chuckled, "I don't want to shock you with my cold hands."

Quickly, he lifted the back of her shirt where he saw the clasp and strap of Teresa's black bra undone. The sight of her soft alabaster skin sprinkled with light freckles caused him to swallow nervously. Quickly he clipped the two pieces of fabric together and then as he pulled her shirt down again, he realized that he'd been holding his breath.

Lisbon thanked him and turned around again, a healthy pink tone highlighting her cheeks.

"You ready to get out of here?" He asked.

"You bet your sweet biffy," she replied.

"My sweet what?"

"Biffy." She smiled.

Jane looked at her quizzically. A Chicago term? He'd not heard that one before. But so as to not fuss with her, he just nodded and pointed to the wheelchair by the door. He'd try to clarify what a biffy was at a later date.

"Oh, really? Must I?" Teresa was feeling much stronger and more like herself, and she certainly felt like she did not need to ride out of the hospital in a wheelchair. At just that moment though, her nurse re-entered the room with her discharge papers. She looked pointedly from Teresa to the chair.

"You ready for your limousine ride out of here, Ms. Lisbon?"

Lisbon grumbled but sat down in the chair.

30 minutes later Lisbon and Jane were checking her into the Comfort Inn for one night before they traveled back to Washington the next day. Cho and Hendricks were waiting in the lobby for them.

"Hey there," said Jane. He lowered his voice while Lisbon was signing paperwork at the check-in desk. "Did you find him?"

"No." Cho looked grim.

"What?" Jane sensed that something was up.

"Not now," Cho said quietly. "We'll talk in a minute after she gets into her room."

"OK."

"Cho!" Teresa smiled as she walked over to the men.

"Boss. How are you feeling?"

"Much better," she sighed.

"We are very glad to see you upright, Chief Lisbon," said Agent Hendricks.

"Thank-you, Agent. It does feel good to be out of the hospital."

The group continued to chat politely as they walked Teresa to her room which was in the same cluster as the others. They all agreed to rest for an hour and then meet up to go to dinner.

Jane opened Teresa's door and ushered her inside. He put her bag down and then turned down the covers of her bed. He smiled sheepishly. "What else can I do for you?"

When she didn't answer, he turned to leave, but her soft voice stopped him.

"Jane."

"Yes?"

She didn't look at him but stared at the floor.

"Could you stay?"

"Um…"

"I mean," she whispered, "I think I'd just feel better with someone in the room."

Jane smiled.

"Of course, anything for you, Lisbon."

She smiled back, crawled into the bed, and was almost immediately asleep.

Jane pulled the covers up around her shoulders and noticed how peaceful she looked. Sleep took away the confusion and indecision. Mentally he wished her a good rest. Jane lay down on the nearby floral couch and punched one of the pillows into a comfortable shape. After listening for Teresa's even breathing, he set an alarm on his phone, and then lay back. He could do with catching a few hoodwinks too.


End file.
